She Had Him At Dodger
by i.heart.MV
Summary: Maybe something bad can ultimately result in you getting something that you wanted and didn't realize, in a second chance. Then, maybe the bad thing isn't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1:Through With You

**A/N: This is one of my first fanfics so please be nice and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated! By the way I have nothing against Logan, but sometimes he can be a jerk. I tweaked his character a little for the purposes of this story.**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Duh!

Chapter 1

Rory took out a key and unlocked the apartment door in front of her. She opened the door calling out as she put her stuff down on the chair near the door. "Hey birthday boy! Surprise! Get out here I have presents and I got us a reservation at that new restaurant you mentioned!" She stood there waiting for a second waiting for a response, then picked up the phone and started dialing as she walked to the bedroom door. "Logan? Are you here? Ugh, I just called you and you said you were going to hang out at home and I was gonna surprise you-" Rory gasped as she opened the door to see Logan and some girl in his bed with random articles of clothing strewn on the floor. They broke apart in time to see Rory running out of the room crying.

"Ace!"

"What Logan?" Rory snapped "what could possibly say to make this situation better?"

"Ace just hear me out. She just threw herself at me. I wasn't thinking straight and one thing led to another."

"Well from where I was standing I didn't see a lot of protesting on your part. I was going to surprise you for your birthday and we were going to have fun and celebrate. I shouldn't have come. You know what Logan?" she said finally looking at him, "I can't do this anymore. It's over"

"Ace wait, listen, it's fine, you don't have to do this. I don't want this to end. I love you Ace doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Saying I love you doesn't mean it's true, if it was this never would have happened. And by the way, the name is Rory. R-O-R-Y." Rory turned and walked off leaving Logan calling her name behind her.

_Can you see me  
Floating above your head  
As you lay in bed  
Thinking about everything  
That you did not do  
Cause saying I love you  
Has nothing to do with meaning it_

And I don't trust you  
Cause every time you're here  
Your intentions are unclear  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
That I know will never come  
I used to think you were the one  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all

You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that

Do you remember  
The way we used to melt  
Do you remember how it felt  
When I touched you  
Oh cause I remember very well

And how long has it been  
Since someone you let in  
Has given what I gave to you

And at night when you sleep  
Do you dream I would be there  
Just for a minute or two do you?

You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that

Heartache heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through with you

**A/N: The songs that are at the end of the chapters just songs that I feel apply to the story. This is Through With You by Maroon 5. BTW don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:Woman

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Not now, not ever**

Rory sat in her car, trying hard not to fall apart. She dug through her purse for her phoneand started dialing. _Please pick up mom, please pick up. _

"**_Hello you've reached Lorelai Gilmore and sometimes Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore and if you think I'm crazy for saying the same name twice you're wrong. Ha! Well I am kinda crazy, but anyway. There's two Lorelai Gilmores. Me and my daughter who goes by Rory. We're all busy right now so try again later or leave a message or both at the tone but don't call back later at the tone 'cause that would be stupid but you get what I mean. BEEP."_**

"Hey mom it's Rory. I need you to call me back. Logan and I broke up. Please call. Love you."

Rory wiped her tears and stuck her keys into the ignition. She looked back up at the apartment building one last time before pulling out and driving off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess woke up to the sound of Chris yelling at him from downstairs.

"Hey Jess! Get your butt down here! Did you fall asleep writing again?"

Chris came in as Jess walked towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"The girl from opening night. The one you told us about from high school. Rory"

"What is she doing here? It's 11 o'clock and doesn't she live in New Haven?"

"Why don't you ask her that?"

_Rory? I can't believe this. She has some nerve. What the hell is she doing here? After that stunt she pulled last time shouldn't even think about showing up here. I was finally moving on and she has to show up and screw everything up again._

"Jess you might want to go down and at least talk to her instead of standing in the middle of your room"

"Yeah right" Jess muttered distractedly as he walked downstairs. He stopped in the doorway seeing her sitting on one of the chairs her face in her hands, crying.

"Rory?" he said, his expression softening as he looked at her. "Hey" he said quietly, kneeling down next to her, "what's going on? What are you doing here?"

Rory looked up, still crying "Oh God Jess. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I came here. I didn't know where else to go and I just needed someplace to go and all my reasons sound really stupid right now especially because I was such a jerk last time and here you are being all nice." She buried her face in her arms again, her body shaking with sobs.

"Come on. Let's get you some fresh clothes and a bed. We can talk in the morning."_ Why are you being so nice to her? She doesn't deserve this. Except for that fact you were much worse to her. SHUT UP. _ Jess wrapped his arms around her and led her to his bedroom. He got her some of his sweatpants and an old t-shirt of his and showed her the bathroom, then left her alone to change. When he came out she was sitting on his bed looking like she was about to cry again.

"Get some sleep. It'll be okay" "_What do you say in this kind of situation."_

He helped her into his bed and turned off the lights while walking out.

"Jess" Rory said as he was about to walk out of the door

"Yeah"

"Will you stay with me?"

Jess scanned her face in the darkness. She looked so broken and vulnerable. He had never seen her so broken. _I wonder if she looked like this when I left. God, I hope not._ He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her as if it would protect her. As he lay next to her in bed there were so many thoughts flying through his mind. _Why is she here? What happened to her that hurt her so badly? Why didn't she go to her mom or Lane? _Jess fell into a restless sleep hoping that morning would bring some answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,  
Would you tell me that the time just isnt right?  
And if I should ever find the key you hide so well,  
Will you tell me that I can spend the night?_

Leavin your smell on my coat, leavin your taste on my shoulder.  
I still fail to understand what it is about this woman.

If I could bottle up the chills that you give me  
I would keep them in a jar next to my bed.  
And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman  
It is you that would come flowing from my pen

Leavin your clothes on the floor, Making me walk out the door  
And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman.

Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun.  
As she burns me, I am screaming out for more  
Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become.  
Pop me open, spill me out on to the floor.

Leavin your smell on my coat, leavin your taste on my shoulder,  
I still fail to understand, fail to understand  
Leavin your smell on my coat, leavin your taste on my shoulder.  
I still fail to understand what it is about this woman.

**A/N: Please Review! The song is Woman by Maroon 5**


	3. Chapter 3:Fall to Pieces

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

Rory woke up alone. She looked around for a minute, forgetting where she was, and then suddenly the events of the day before came flooding back. _Could I be any more of an idiot, showing up here?_

"You're up."

Rory looked up to find Jess standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"Matt and Chris are making pancakes but I'm not guaranteeing that it's edible."

"Thanks."

"My clothes are in the dresser across from the bed if you need to borrow some. Come down whenever you're ready," Jess said handing Rory the coffee. He studied her face for a second before turning around and walking out.

Rory sat on the bed looking at the door trying to figure out what had just happened. She got up and found her phone to check if her mom had called her back. Nothing. Rory tried not to burst into tears again as she got up and got dressed. She searched through Jess's drawers and found a pair of jeans and his old Metallica shirt and threw those on. The jeans were huge so she had to roll them up a couple time to make them fit. She went downstairs to find some food. When she got to the kitchen, she saw the three guys sitting at a small table arguing about adding a bar to the bookstore. They all look up when Rory comes in.

"Well Chris and I better open up the store," Matt said not so subtly before dragging a very confused Chris out of the room.

Jess smirked at their antics then watched Rory as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"This is a lot more awkward than I expected" Rory stated, sitting down uncomfortably.

"Well what DID you expect," Jess said, sounding more irritated than he had intended. He looked at the expression on her face. "That sounded better in my head."

"No you're right. I wasn't thinking when I came here and it was a mistake. I'm really sorry if I imposed. I'll be out of your hair as fast as I can." Rory said looking more awkward by the minute.

"Cut the stupid polite crap. This isn't the DAR, you don't have to say crap like '**sorry for imposing**' with me. You can leave whenever you're ready but I think the least you owe me is an explanation. I really don't want to fight with you; we've had enough of that."

"No more Mr. Monosyllabic and not very James Dean anymore either. You're all grown up, and you're right. I do owe you and explanation." She looked down in her cup of coffee. "He cheated again." she mumbled.

"Logan?" he spat angrily

"You were so right about him. I should have listened to you. No one thought he was good. My grandparents liked him! My mom on the other hand thought he was an immature waste of time but she supported me like always and she was right. Mental note to self: never listen to grandma ever again. I'm so stupid, Ugh."

"Rory hold on for a second. He cheated again?"

"YES! I came to surprise him for his birthday and instead I find him in bed with some girl!"

"Why are you here though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why aren't you with Lorelai or Lane or even Paris. Why here? Why me?"

"I don't know!" She yelled more frustrated at herself than Jess. "My mom wasn't picking up the phone and she's so busy getting her life in order with divorcing Dad and the Luke stuff and Lane' life is crazy with the babies and Paris. Paris isn't exactly supportive and couldn't go to any of my other friend since their all friends with Logan too and I couldn't deal with the reminders at my apartment so I just drove and 98.6 miles later here I am."

"You do Yahoo!," Jess smirked at her for a second. Then he remembered the rest of her rant and looked up at her. She had stopped pacing and was now standing there looking lost. "Do you still love him?" he asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Now? No. Did I? Yes. For a while I thought he was the one, that he loved me and I loved him so it would work out and I'd have my happily ever after. I guess I was just naïve and wrong." Rory choked on her word and Jess got up. He put his arms around her, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. _Does Jess still love me? Do **I** still love him?_

**_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_**

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

Chorus:  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Chorus

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

Chorus without last line

Chorus

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

**A/N: This chapter turned out different from what I was going for but I hope you still like it. Let me know what you think. I don't know if any of you like Heroes, but I am thinking of doing a crossover, Lit. of course. I haven't seen one and I want to give it a shot. Tell me your thoughts and please don't take the idea. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (The song is Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne)**


	4. Chapter 4: If You're Not the One

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Read A/N at the bottom!**

Chapter 4

Jess stayed holding Rory for what felt like hours, even after she stopped crying. They stood there, enjoying the other's presence and the feeling of being held. Jess felt as if a dam had burst and all his old memories and feelings were rushing back. They finally broke apart, both a bit uncomfortable at the closeness after all this time.

"I have to get to work soon. We're a bit short-staffed, so I can't take the day off," Jess stated, trying to get rid of the tension between them.

"It's not a big deal. I don't mind helping out if you need it." Rory was trying very hard to keep all these new and old emotions in check. I need to talk to mom, make a pro-con list, and figure everything with Jess and Logan out.

"Really?" Jess asked surprised at her offer, "That would be great. I'll see if I can get off early and maybe I can show you around the city."

"You have to show me all the good bookstores and coffee places! Oooo! And I wanna see the Liberty Bell. Can we? Or is it too far?" Rory's excitement shone in her eyes.

Jess was glad to get her mind off Logan. He laughed a little at her antics, "You're staying in a bookstore! Or did you forget?

"I didn't forget, I just want to see some other ones"

"Ah, but then I'd be giving business to the enemy,"

"Oh, then I guess we don't have to go," She said, her face falling as she considered what he said.

"I'm kidding Rory"

"Oh" She blushed a little at being fooled so easily.

"Yes, we can go see the Liberty Bell and the coffee, places and bookstore but under one condition," His trademark smirk appearing on his face.

"What?"

"You never did show me your withering stare."

Rory looked up at him and smiled, recalling their day in New York. She was a bit surprised that he still remembered about the withering stare. She had almost forgotten, herself "Well then, I guess I'll just have to find my own way around won't I?" She laughed at the disappointed expression on his face and they both walked downstairs, Jess still trying to convince her to show him the withering stare.

It felt natural slipping into their easy banter and pointless conversations again, as if nothing had changed and they were still 17 year old, love-struck teenagers.

"The famous Liberty Bell" Jess said making a grand gesture and stepping aside to let Rory see.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I thought it'd be bigger and more Liberty Bell-ish"

"Liberty Bell-ish?" Jess teased, "Is that even a real word, and whatever does it mean? Please enlighten me!"

"Be quiet! I'm disappointed"

"Shall we send out a memo to get a better Liberty Bell since this doesn't fit your standards?" Jess mocked.

"Yes! Let's go get ice cream,"

"You're joking right? This is all you talked about all day and you drove me, not to mention Matt, Chris and all the customers crazy saying you were going to see the Liberty Bell and you looked at it for all of two seconds?" Jess looked at her like she was insane

"Yes, now let's go get ice cream," Rory insisted forcefully dragging Jess along

"Fine, but it has to be in-"

"I know! It has to be in cones. You haven't changed at all! OH! I want coffee too!"

"Coffee and ice cream, why don't you just get coffee ice cream instead of both?"

"Hey, you know better than to deny a Gilmore coffee! I want coffee and coffee ice cream!" Rory whined.

"Fine, but are you really going to eat both or are you going to get bored after two seconds?"

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"I have been told so," Jess bragged, "It's not my fault, though, if you're up all night hyped up on coffee"

"Let's race to the car!" Rory took off running

"Rory! Wait up!" Jess chased after her laughing.

Rory and Jess sat on his couch, watching a movie, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey Jess?"

"Hmm"

"Thanks for being so great to me and getting my mind off everything. You're the best"

Jess lightly kissed her on the forehead, then she snuggled into him more and they went back to watching the movie.

Rory felt so safe in his arms and all the craziness in her life seemed to fade away when he was around. It had barely been a day but it seemed like a lifetime ago that she was with Logan. Maybe things would turn out okay.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

**A/N: Tell me what you think and I want some feedback on an idea I have for the story. Rory being pregnant w/ Logan's baby (Will stay a Lit.) and Jess helping her deal with I cause Logan doesn't want to. And some more feedback on the Heroes crossover idea (check last chapter's A/N). PM me if you have any ideas or comments but I might not use them. Please review. The song is If You're not the One, by Daniel Bedingfield. Thank you to RBDFAN for the help and responses on the crossover idea! By the way, they aren't going to get together for a while because I want to show Rory transitioning instead of going from one guy to another.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chemicals React

**A/N: I'm not going to do the Rory pregnant w/Logan's baby idea. Too many readers were against it. This chapter is dedicated to hollowgirl22 for her song suggestion. The first part of this chapter may be a little boring, but I feel that Jess and Rory have had it a long time coming and they can't move on till they clear the air. Know it's kinda jumpy on time and topics, but I wanted to get this done in one chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Rory had come to see Jess and the two of them had fallen into a routine. She would help out in the store during the day and in the evening they would watch movies. They fell back into their easy friendship, talking about books and movies and having debates. For the first time in ages Rory was truly having fun.

"Hey Jess," Rory said, turning her attention away from the movie and facing him, "Can ask you something that you aren't going to like"

"Number 1, you just asked me something, and two if you know I'm not going to like it and probably won't answer it then what's the point of asking?"

"I just need to know"

"Fine, shoot."

Rory hesitated, afraid that I she said the wrong thing they would lose the simple friendship they had now. "That night-at Kyle's party- what happened? I still don't get it"

"Huh." Jess's expression turned stoic.

Rory faced the TV again, knowing he would answer in his own time.

"I wasn't graduating," He said after a while not looking at her, "I tried to get prom tickets and they sent me to the principle and he told me. I was letting you and Luke down, and you were going places, but I was frustrated at myself for letting things get that bad. It wasn't you, I wanted to tell you that but when I saw you with Dean, something snapped"

"Is that why you left," Rory asked quietly, afraid to push.

"My dad showed up, "he continued, "then he left and I had no reason to stay in Stars Hollow since Luke kicked me out and thing with us-well you know how that went."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Afraid of disappointing you. I couldn't hurt you more. I tried, that's why I called at graduation."

"Oh." She sat for a minute processing everything he had just told her, before speaking again. "Why did you run after telling me you loved me?"

"You know, I was dreading the day you would ask me all these questions." He chuckled humorlessly.

"It's fine," she said knowing that she should let it drop, "you don't have to answer."

"No, you deserve that much; at least, "I wasn't planning on saying that. I had a whole speech prepared then when I saw you I didn't think, just said the first thing I thought of, and when I realized what I said, I did what I do best, run"

"Not anymore," Rory smiled at him, "You've really grown up."

Jess smirked a little, "So I've heard."

They went back to watching the movie.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Jess said, finally looking at her.

"Sure"

"What happened to screw your life up like that"

Rory looked up at him, "You have to promise to not judge and not get mad at me."

"Nothing good can come of that."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jess sighed

"After you asked me to run away with you I guess I decided I needed another blast from the past and I slept with Dean." Rory turned away, afraid to face him

"Wasn't he married?"

"Yeah,"

"Huh. How long after"

"About a week"

Jess felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He looked at her and he could see the honest regret in her eyes. "Did you love him?"

"No. I- I kinda thought you would be my first, but instead I made the biggest mistake of my life"

"I'm really sorry for leaving"

"Don't be. You had to, I get it, but you shouldn't have done it the way you did."

"I know"

"That's all that matters"

"Then what happened" Jess asked, afraid to find out

"Lindsey found out, they separated, we dated for a while, and he broke up with me cause 'he didn't belong there', then I got together with Logan, the details will take forever, but I stole a yacht with him-"

"Wait, you Rory Gilmore stole a boat," Jess laughed, the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me, second worst mistake, but I was upset because Logan's dad told me I wasn't good enough as a journalist and he's like the newspaper mogul-"

"He told you, you weren't good enough?" Jess said disbelievingly, his expression quickly changing, "and you believed him?"

"I was scared that what he said was true and I dropped out of Yale and mom and I fought and then I moved in with my grandparents and I joined the DAR, and then you know how it goes. Rory looked down, "I really screwed everything up for a while, if it wasn't for you I don't know if I ever would have got my life in order again."

"I owed you. No biggie" Jess said trying to lighten the mood, then Rory's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe!"

"Mom! What happened? I've been trying to call you for a week!"

"Luke and I went on a trip and he proposed. We're getting married. We thought about eloping, but then I thought I already got married without you once and I'd rather wait.

"Mom that's great!" Rory exclaimed, "I'm so happy!"

"Okay now my turn for questions."

"Okay, shoot"

"Rory, where are you? I just got your message and you weren't at your apartment and Paris didn't know where you were"

"Relax Mom, I'm fine. I'm in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia? What's in Phila- Jess"

"Yeah" Rory said quietly.

"Why him? Why not me or Lane?"

"You were gone and Lane and the babies-. I didn't know where else to go"

"I'm so sorry honey. I just left you hanging."

"I'm okay. Jess took care of me and we caught up. More than anything though I'm confused."

"It's all coming back isn't it?" Lorelai said, knowingly. "Hon, I don't think you'll ever get over Jess. The two of you connected in a way that no one else could and I think that's what scared me so much when you were with him. Don't tell anyone, but secretly, I think I liked him best."

"Really?" Rory asked, starting to tear up.

"Really. I think we need to talk and figure things out"

"mhmm" Rory said

"Come home and we'll talk okay."

"Okay, love you"

"I love you too, babe. G'night"

"Night."

Rory hung up and went back out. Jess had fallen asleep. She lightly shook him. "Jess," she whispered.

Jess looked up at her. "Hmm?"

"My mom called."

He sat up, suddenly alert.

"I'm gonna go home tomorrow."

He studied her face for a second to make sure it was what she really wanted. "Okay, but this time no one's leaving on a bad note," He said, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Okay," Rory smiled, "I'm going to bed okay?"

"Okay"

She started to walk away, then turned around, "hey Jess,"

"Yeah?"

"You said no biggie!" She laughed

Jess groaned. "Good Night."

"Night," She responded.

He said lay back down, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Goodbye, Jess" Rory said, as they stood outside Truncheon

"Goodbye, Rory. Keep in touch okay?"

"Okay" She leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his, causing him to freeze, "You helped me a lot this week, I owe you"

"Yeah, " Jess said distractedly

Rory turned and went towards her car as Jess watched her walk out of his life yet again.

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast _

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

**A/N: Don't worry, it's not over. Reviews make me update! (hint, hint). I really like this song for Rory and Jess. It's "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ. Please look at the author's note for CH.3 and respond to my idea!**


	6. Chapter 6: If You Only Knew

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Ch.6

Lorelai watched as Rory's car pulled up in the driveway, then ran out to greet her. "Darling child who I gave birth to!"

"Mom!" Rory yelled, running out of the car, "I missed you! Next time tell me before you go!"

"I promise especially since you can't dress yourself when I'm not here," Lorelai commented, taking in Rory's appearance.

"Oh, this," Rory gestured at her clothing, "I didn't have any clothes with me so I borrowed Jess's." Rory's expression changed at the thought of Jess."

Lorelai let it slide for the moment. "Okay, I think we need a girl's night in, pro/con lists, and tons of food that Luke would completely disapprove of,"

Rory's face brightened, "Okay, I'm assuming we're going to need supplies"

"Duh," Lorelai said.

"Where to first?"

"Doose's" The two walked off together.

"Jess, did you hear what I just said? Jess? Jess!"

"What?" Jess snapped

"Are you listening to me? I need you to help that woman over there," Matt said getting more irritated by the moment.

Rory had been gone for only a couple of hours, but he couldn't think of anything else. _God, she drives me insane. Every time I get close to forgetting about her, something happens to remind me again. _Jess approached the woman and said in a fakely sweet voice, "What can I help you with?"

"What happened to that sweet girl who was here the day before. She was showing me some amazing books for my daughter."

"Damn it! Just shut up! Can't you see she's not here!"

Jess ignored the shocked expressions on everyone's faces and walked upstairs.

"Okay," Lorelai said, settling 9into the couch facing Rory, "start from the beginning. Why did you and Logan break-up?"

"He cheated again," Rory mumbled

"What?"  
"He cheated on me. I came to surprise him for his birthday and there he was in bed with someone else!"

"I'm so sorry, hon" Lorelai said sympathetically, "I never liked him anyway"

"He was so sweet at first, like the time he helped me with the paper when Paris freaked out. And he tried to become a commitment guy so I would date him, but I guess he could never really change."

"That's just the way he is. So then you went to Jess right?"

"Yeah. He was so sweet mom even after I was horrible to him, when I came to the opening of his bookstore. He took care of me and helped me forget about Logan,"

"What did you guys do?"

"He took me to see the Liberty Bell-"

"The Liberty Bell? Was it all cool and Liberty Bell-ish"

"Nope, it was a complete disappointment"

Jess sat on his bed thinking. _I want to hate her. Iwant to forget abut her, to not let ther get to me the way she does. But those stupid beautiful blue eyes. One glimpse and your hooked. They make it so hard not to love her. _

Jess walked over to his bookcase and picked up an old battered book. He was about to start reading when Matt burst in.

"What the hell was your problem downstairs?" He yelled, then his voice softened a little, "It's because she left isn't it?"

Jess gave no response. Instead he opened the book and started to read.

"Call her, do something, just don't sit here being all moody. That isn't helping anyone." Matt walked out leaving Jess alone again.

"Wait, so he actually told you all of that?" Lorelai asked, disbelievingly. They two were still sitting on the couch surrounded by half-empty bowls of popcorn and candy and an empty pizza box.

"I was surprised too. I kept waiting for him to start giving one word answers or bcome unresponsive."

"What did he say after you told him your screw up story?"

"You called so we never really talked about it, and then I left the next morning."

"Did you guys actually say good-bye this time?"

"Yes"

"Hand me the phone." Lorelai said

"What?" Rory looked at her mom, confused

"I need to call the record books," She explained, "you and Jess left on good terms"

"Mom" Rory whined and hit her with a cushion

"What exactly did he say?"

"He said to keep in touch and then I kissed him" Rory mumbled the last part

"What did you say?"

"I kissed him"

"You what?" Lorelai was nearly yelling

"It wasn't a kiss, kiss. It was more like my lips touched his."  
"I'm pretty sure that counts as a kiss, Rory" Lorelai said, "What did he do then?"

"Nothing. I said thanks for being great and then I left"

"Are you going to call him?"

"I don't know"

"Two more questions, then we'll start the movie."

"Okay"

"Do you love him?"

Rory was silent for a second. "Maybe. It's too soon. I need some time to process."

"Are going to see him again?"

"Probably"

Both women were silent for a minute, then Lorelai got up to start the movie.

_I wake up  
Thoughts of you  
Tattooed to my mind  
As I wonder  
What to wear  
What to eat  
Who to be  
Will I see you again _

And as my car breaks down  
I shake my head and say  
What a day

If you only knew  
What I went through just to get to you  
I'm hanging from you  
And I'll hold on if you want me to

Every bus, every train,  
Every cab, every lane is JAMMED  
So I looked to the sky  
And I reached for the planes with my hands

If all my days go wrong  
I'll think about last night  
It went right

If you only knew  
What I went through just to get to you  
I'm hanging from you  
And I'll hold on if you want me to

If you only knew  
What I went through just to get to you  
I'm swinging from you  
And there's nothing I would rather do

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write, especially Jess, and I'm not sure I'm totally happy with it. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be much better, especially if you review! The song is If You Only Knew by Maroon 5 ( I know again, but what can I do, I'm obsessed.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Rory left and Jess still couldn't think of anything else. She was driving him crazy. He couldn't get the feeling of her lips brushing against his out of his mind. They talked on the phone as friends tree or four times a week, but it wasn't the same. He had to see her.

Rory was staying at home for a couple of weeks. Rory wanted to be there for her mom as she started to plan her and Luke's wedding. It was nice to be home and hang out in Stars Hollow.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, pounding on her door, then walking in, "Wake up! I need coffee and I have to ask Luke about flower colors!"

"Mooom" Rory groaned and turned over in her bed, "Can't you go and I'll join you later"

"Fine, Lorelai pouted, "Left to survive on my own by my own flesh and blood"

"Mom," Rory threw a cushion at her

Lorelai put her hands up in defeat. "Fine I'm going, but I'll make you pay later."

Rory plopped her head back down on her bed.

Jess parked his car and got out. He walked up the pathway to the door. He knocked a couple times and then stepped back and waited. He heard her yelling as she came to answer the door.

"Mom! Knocking on the door loudly two seconds after you leave is cruel and unusual payback!"

The door opened.

Rory flung open the door getting ready to yell at her mom.

"Je-"

Jess stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Rory responded immediately without thinking. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and stepped in closer to him. They stayed that way until breathing became a necessity. They broke apart, still holding onto each other.

"Hi" Rory said, leaning her head against his.

"Hi back" Jess said

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I missed you and you left me too stunned to even give you a proper goodbye."

Rory blushed a little, then giggled, surprised that she could stun him like that. "How long are you going to stay for"

"I took the week off"

"Really?" Rory asked beaming

"Really"

"Let me go get dressed and then we can head to Luke's" Rory said pulling away from him

Jess looked at the shorts and tank top she was wearing and smirked. Rory blushed and looked away.

"You do know that if we go to Luke's together, especially in the morning it's going to be all over town in a second." Jess stated

"They probably know about us anyways. I mean we were just kissing in the doorway." Rory said

"Us" Jess questioned, smirking again.

"I mean you and me not you and me as in together as in the two of us," Rory rambled nervously

"Rory" Jess interrupted

"Yeah?"

"I want there to be an Us. I want us to have a second chance. We both have our lives settled and both of us are single. If you think it's too soon, I don't mind waiting. We are worth waiting for."

Rory smiled, "I want there to be an Us too. It's not too soon. It's been almost a month since Logan and I broke up. This is a lot longer than I waited in between any relationship. Well, except when you left. That took me ages to get over, but that doesn't matter now. We weren't ready. Now we are-"

Jess moved forward and silenced her with a soft kiss, before stepping away. "Go get dressed."

Rory and Jess walked into Luke's, his arm around her waist. When they walked in everyone was silent for a second then they started whispering as Miss Patty ran out. Stars Hollow's local bad boy and the town princess together again?

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

**A/N: Review, Review, Review. Let me know your thoughts and ideas. The song is Everytime We Touch by Cascada. I don't know how often I'll be able to update with school and all but I'll try my best! Reviews encourage writing!**


	8. Chapter 8: With You

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever. I had tons of schoolwork and family stuff, but I'm trying hard to be somewhat consistent. This chapter's been written I just haven't had time to type it up and post it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

Chapter 8

Lorelai watched her daughter standing with Jess, taking in the happiness on both their faces. She saw Rory lean in and whisper something in Jess's ear. Lorelai couldn't help but be happy for her daughter and the look of shock on Taylor's face as Miss Patty told him outside, didn't hurt either. She locked eyes with Rory.

"You, me, upstairs, now"

She saw Rory nod slightly then whisper something apologetically to Jess as she walked upstairs.

Jess watched with a huge smirk on his face as Miss Patty ran out and the diner broke out into loud whispering.

"This s going to be a crazy day," Rory whispered in his ear, "Stay close or they'll ambush you"

Jess laughed and watched as a slow smile spread across Lorelai's face. _It's good to be back. _ He saw Rory lock eyes with her mom.

"You, me, upstairs, now" Lorelai said.

Rory squeezed his hand and whispered "Sorry"

He watched her follow her mom with a small smile on his face. _Just like old times._

Luke's shock from seeing Jess in his diner, with Rory no less, was slowly wearing off. They needed to have a talk. He watched Lorelai and Rory go upstairs, and Jess standing in the middle of the diner watching them, actually smiling! Luke made his way around the counter, grabbing Jess by the collar of his shirt, which wiped the smile off his face really fast, into the storeroom.

"What the hell was that for?" Jess asked, rubbing the back of his neck, part of his teenage self coming out.

"What are you doing back in Stars Hollow? You didn't tell me you were coming! And what was that with you and Rory?"

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome, Uncle Luke. I didn't tell you because the coming into town was unexpected, I came to see Rory and we're together again. Okay?"

"Really?" Luke asked happily, "That's great. That's really really great" Luke smiled.

"Glad you think so. Now can we go?"

"What? Yea, sure."

"You could have told me Jess was coming!" Lorelai exclaimed, once they got upstairs.

"I would have if I had known!" Rory said back

"Oh." Lorelai stated simply, "So are you guys together now?" she asked eagerly

Rory blushed and nodded

"So you do love him?"

Rory nodded quietly again. "Don't tell him mom, okay? Everything happened so fast I want things to settle down a little before we go there."

"No problem babe"

"So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you weren't exactly Jess's biggest fan." Rory pointed out

"Well Dean and Logan were great at first but then they became jerks, and Jess even I can see that he's grown up. I think that neither of you were ready the first time you went out, but now you're both stable and more mature."

"Thanks so much, mom."

Mother and daughter stood hugging for a moment, before heading downstairs. "I want all the details when we get home, oh and don't tell anyone what I said about Jess, it'll ruin my rep."

"Hey Luke" Jess yelled to him, while waiting for Rory to come back down

"Tell Rory I went to the bridge if she asks,"

"No problem"

When Rory and Lorelai finally came down, Jess was nowhere to be seen. Lorelai went behind the counter to get two cups of coffee.

"Hey Luke, do you know where Jess went?" Rory asked

"Yeah, he said to tell you he went to the bridge"

Both girls froze and then looked at each other. Lorelai quickly poured Rory a to go cup, and thrust it at her. "You better hurry. The towns going to have a lot of questions, and they'll want answers from him."

Rory quickly ran out of the diner, only to find Jess cornered by a crowd in front of Doose's. She laughed at him, "You barely made it two feet."

"Yeah, well they like you, and me not so much. Get me out of here"

"Watch and learn" she said, "Hey everyone! You want to know about me and Jess?"

Almost immediately the crowd quieted down and focused on Rory.

"Jess and I are back together. Now go back to whatever you were doing"

The crowd dispersed murmuring as Jess moved to Rory's side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forcefully. "Thank God," he whispered, tickling her ear.

"I told you to stay close"

"Yeah, but I thought you were joking"

"For future notice, it's probably wise to listen even if you think I'm joking."

"Yes ma'am" Jess said

They reluctantly separated when Taylor approached them

"Young lady, do you mean it's true. Are you back together with this hoodlum?"

Jess snickered and Rory elbowed him. "Yes Taylor" she replied wearily

"Rory! I am shocked and utterly flabbergasted that you would be dating a man like this. That Logan character was at least polite." Taylor reprimanded

When Taylor said flabbergasted, Jess bit his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. He glanced at Rory's face, and saw she was mirroring his expression.

"Well Taylor," Rory said, still trying to keep from laughing, "that Logan character cheated on me. I'm sure that's very polite."

Taylor's expression changed and he stalked off muttering. As soon as he was out of sight, both Rory and Jess burst out into laughter. "This town hasn't changed one bit," Jess said once the two had calmed down.

"Don't you know it" Rory replied

Jess slipped his arm around Rory's waist as they resumed walking around town. Suddenly Jess jumped and whirled around, an irritated expression on his face to see Miss Patty and Babette giggling

"Hey suga" Babette said, "Glad to have ya back"

Jess just glared angrily at them.

Patty came up to Rory, "You know honey, he's a helluva lot better that that Logan fella. A true Stars Hollow citizen"

Rory giggled.

"Jeez" Jess groaned

"Have fun" Babette winked at Rory as the two walked away and almost immediately ran into Kirk.

"God! Where are they coming from?" Jess said

"Rory, Jess, I would like to inform you of the new endeavor I am undertaking. I have started a relationship advice agency. If you two need any help let me know. Here's my card, but just don't call too late, Mother gets upset if I accept calls after 9"

"Thanks Kirk" Rory laughed, "See you later"

"Okay" Kirk said looking pleased.

"Relationship advice from Kirk" Jess muttered, "I've reached a new low"

Rory laughed, "Hey, he has had a lot of experience with Lulu"

"Oh god! Advice from a guy living with his mom who has only dated one girl. Another record setting low"

"Hey Jess" Rory said later that evening. The two were relaxing at Luke's apartment, watching a movie, after talking to nearly all of Stars Hollow. "I missed this"

"Me too" replied Jess quietly, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead and both of them enjoyed the moment.

_The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart   
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated_

I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you 

With you  
With you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you 

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away   
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me 

'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right

'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

**A/N: Normally I don't like Jessica Simpson but I don't know why I like this one. No guarantees on the next update coming soon. Unbelievably busy. Please Review! By the way, should I stop here or continue for a while more. All depends on what you guys say. If I stop here I will write an epilogue to wrap it all up. Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9: Here In Your Arms

**A/N: OMG It's been a really long time. I don't know how I let so much time pass without updating. Mucho, Mucho sorry. (The writer's block didn't help at all in the updating process) I am gonna go in a different direction with this story than I was originally thinking starting in the next few chapters sooo… no flaming, Kay? Kay. Enjoy the Lit. fluffiness and I swear I will try to keep a more regular updating schedule. I promise I will not abandon this story.**

**Disclaimer: Check last 8 chapters **

Chapter 9

Rory woke up still laying next to Jess on the sofa. She felt something on her forehead and reached up to grab a post-it in her mother's handwriting. She checked the time on her cell phone. The bright light read 10:30. Her mother must have stopped upstairs after eating breakfast. Jess unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist more tightly as she shifted to read the note.

_Hey Babe. You know I'm really lucky I didn't walk in on something dirty. Remind me to knock or just never do this again. Anyways, you two are so cute that if I hadn't given birth to you I just might throw up. Meet me for lunch at 1 at Luke's. See you later!_

Rory smiled at her mother's antics. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Rory lay there for a few minutes just watching Jess sleeping, gently tracing small circles on his arm. He must have felt her because he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey" he said his voice still laced thick with sleep.

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty" she whispered back

Jess kissed her forehead and the two lay there, just enjoying the moment.

The phone rang loudly at the Dragonfly Inn.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Michel answered

"Don't you know how to properly answer the phone? It is normally the accepted custom to introduce yourself or the establishment so that the person knows who they are speaking to"

"Who is this? You have no right to criticize the way in which I do my job!" Michel retorted

"Hand the phone to Lorelai"

"Is this business or personal?" He replied

"This is her mother, now please hand my daughter the phone!" Emily said, getting irritated

"Fine" Michel huffed. He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and yelled, "Lorelai!"

"Yes Michel" she said coming out of the kitchen with a coffee cup in hand.

"Please take this phone from my hand before I have a nervous breakdown!" He said getting more agitated by the moment

"Who is it?" she asked

"The spawn of Satan!" He said tossing the phone at Lorelai and stalking off.

Lorelai caught the phone and started after him for a moment. She then remembered the phone in her hand. "Hello?"

"Really, Lorelai! Is it that hard for you and you employees to answer the phone properly?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Hello Lorelai, how are you? I'm good mom, thanks. What about you?"

Emily acted as if she hadn't heard anything. "Were you aware of the fact that Rory and Logan have broken up?"

"Yes mom, seeing as how they've been apart for nearly a month." Lorelai sighed. She had known this was coming.

"Yes well then, it was very kind of you to inform me."

"You were out of town and Rory and didn't want to make you upset" Lorelai stated their pre-planned excuse

"It is so sad. They were such a sweet couple. It happens though. Those Huntzberger men are no good."

_You have no idea._"So if this is all you wanted to tell me mom, then I have to go. I have work to do."

"Actually-"

Lorelai groaned. There was always a catch.

"-I was planning on organizing a dinner tomorrow night since we are back in town after a month. I have invited some close friends and ladies from the DAR. The Burles were supposed to be hosting a party, but they couldn't follow through, so this has become a type of mini-party. Those Burles can never follow through! You and Rory must attend and bring a date, as in a male. It will make up for last Friday"

"You were out of town!"

"Exactly. See you tomorrow"

"M-"Lorelai paused upon hearing the dial tone. "UGH!"

Rory was sitting at the counter in Luke's, while Jess worked behind the counter, when Lorelai burst in.

"Never underestimate the manipulative powers of Emily Gilmore again." Luke walked out from the kitchen, "Need- coffee" then slumped down on the counter.

Luke looked at her, and then turned to Rory, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with Grandma." Rory prodded Lorelai, "Mom? What happened"

Lorelai looked up, "She was talking to me and the Logan being bad and the make-up dinner, but she was out of town and stupid Burles, and not enough people and DAR and bring dates and ugh." She put her head down on the counter again.

Rory was staring at her and both Jess and Luke had frozen, looking at her from behind the counter. "Even I couldn't understand that" Rory said, "Luke we're in desperate need of coffee here!"

Luke quickly grabbed a cup, poured coffee in it and put it on the counter in front of Lorelai

"Mom, look it's coffee, remember, the reason for our existence?"

Lorelai grabbed the coffee cup and gulped it down in 2 seconds flat. By this time the entire diner was staring at her.

"I think that's a record even for her" Miss Patty whispered to Babbette

"Mom, can you tell me what happened now?"

"-In real English sentences." Jess interjected

Rory glared at him then turned back to her mom.

"My mother called and she wants us to go to a dinner function tomorrow night with dates!"

"WHAT" Luke and Jess yelled

"I am not going into that hellhole again Lorelai!" Luke stated

Jess and Rory looked at each other for a few minutes, speaking without words. "Fine! I'll go!" Jess said stomping into the storeroom.

"What?? You're giving into this??" Luke chased after Jess, while Rory and Lorelai sat there contemplating what was sure to be a crazy night.

The foursome had been standing in front of the Gilmore mansion for 20 minutes. "So who wants to ring the doorbell?" Jess asked.

Rory reached out robotically and pressed the doorbell.

They waited for 2 minutes before the door few open.

"Oh for Gods sakes! How hard is it answer the door when the bell rings" Emily yelled as she answered the door . She looked over the foursome, addressing them one by one. "Hello Luke, Lorelai, Rory, darling good to see you, and –" She froze "What-is-he-doing-here?" Emily asked coldly.

"Grandma, you remember Jess right? He and I are dating again." Rory prayed she wouldn't make a scene.

"Well come on in then" she said, her voice frozen.

They all walked into the walked into the sitting room where the other few guests were sitting.

"Everyone, you know my daughter Lorelai and her fiancée Luke Danes. And this is my granddaughter Rory and her boyfriend Jess Mariano"

Richard thought for a moment.

_O God. I hope Emily didn't tell him about the last Friday night dinner fiasco. _Jess thought

"Jess Mariano, as in the Subsect?" Richard asked

"You've read it?" It was Jess's turn to be surprised

"Yes. It is a fantastic book. Like nothing I've ever read." Richard praised

Rory stood next to a shocked Jess, beaming. "It is a fantastic book isn't it Grandpa?"

"Yes, it is. Young man, you are definitely going places with that mind of yours"

"Thank you , sir"

"Please, call me Richard."

By this time everyone, but Emily was smiling at Jess. She stood there watching him, with his arm around Rory's waist, as he broke into a slight smile at her husband's praise.

The dinner conversation had been going along well and everyone with the exception of Emily was having a pretty good time. She couldn't take it anymore. Jess wasn't good enough for Rory and she was going to prove it.

"So Jess, what do you do?" She asked condescendingly

Rory flashed her grandmother a look, but Jess calmly ignored the bait. "I write and I co-own a bookstore in Philadelphia"

"That is fantastic, what is the name of your bookstore?" interrupted one of Richard's colleagues

"Truncheon Books"

"Ahh, I've been there. It has become one of my favorite places in Philly. Amazing place and things can only get better with a man like you in charge"

Emily sat back, trying to keep a controlled face. Why did they **like** Jess?

"Mrs. Gilmore, this food is fantastic" Jess said

"Thank you" Emily replied stiffly, giving up. She was going to have a word with Richard later and the cook would be gone by tomorrow

"Jess please do come visit sometime and let me show you my 1st edition A Farewell to Arms"

"It would be my pleasure." Jess responded. He and Richard had gotten along well, speaking about books and literature the entire evening, with sporadic interjections by Rory.

As soon as Richard closed the door to the final guests leaving, Emily turned to him. She had been quite angry at Richard's kind treatment of that hooligan boyfriend of Rory's. "What possessed you to welcome that boy back into our home and Rory's life with open arms?"

"What are you talking about Emily" Richard asked, already exhausted.

"He is that boy who came here with a black-eye, years ago that I told you about. He showed up late, fought with Rory and left."

"Well Emily people grow up and change. He does not sound like that boy anymore. And Rory? She is happier than I've seen her in a long time. Perhaps we should let what is, be." Richard walked off to his study, leaving Emily thinking about what he had said.

"I like your grandfather, much better than your grandmother" Jess said as the two drove back to Stars Hollow.

"Thanks for being so great tonight" Rory said as pulled up in front of the diner

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

The two walked into the diner quietly and headed up to the apartment.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be honest with you. You don't have to respond, just listen." Tonight had made Jess realize many things, and he was so happy to have another chance, "I don't care how fast things go with us because I feel as if we have spent a lifetime already. So here it goes" He took a deep breath "I never stopped loving you. I love you, Rory Gilmore"

Rory stood there looking at him for a second. Then she pulled him close to her, attaching her lips to his. "And I love you Jess Mariano"

The two continued kissing as Rory slowly backed them up towards Jess's bed.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

**A/N: I LOVE this song by Hellogoodbye. Hope you liked it. Review or no updates!!!!!!! Read the note at the top and PM if you have questions.**


End file.
